


Rough

by icecreamlism



Series: Symbrock Dailylife [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Tentacle Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: ช่วงเวลาก่อนประชุมของไรออทกับเดร้ก





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> พยายามเขียนให้ดูยั่ว ๆ หน่อยแต่จะดูเป็นแบบนั้นรึเปล่านะ (?)

 

ห้องแล็บของไลฟ์ฟาวเดชั่นไม่ใช่ที่ ๆ ใคร ๆ จะเข้ามาก็ได้ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อมีคำสั่งจากซีอีโอหนุ่ม — คาร์ลตัน เดร้ก ที่สั่งอย่างเด็ดขาดว่าห้ามใครหน้าไหนเดินเข้าแล็บจนกว่าจะมีคำสั่งเพราะเขาจะมา 'ตรวจตรา' ใครฝ่าฝืนจะไล่ออก

 

“ทำตัวน่ากลัวอีกแล้วนะ ดาร์ลิง” ไรออทกระซิบหลังแยกร่างส่วนหนึ่งออกมาจากแขนของเดร้ก ซิมไบโอทสีเทาคลอเคลียเมื่อรับรู้ว่าเดร้กกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ _เขากำลังจะได้กินคุณหนูคนสวยอีกแล้วสินะ_

 

"หุบปากแล้วจูบผมซะ ไม่งั้นผมจะเปิดเสียงนั่นอีก"

 

เสียงคลื่นความถี่สูงไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ไรออทโปรดปราน ถึงแบบนั้นเขาก็ก้มลงบดจูบริมฝีปากบางอย่างเต็มใจ ใยหนืดสีเทาเงินยึดไหล่คนตัวเล็กไว้ก่อนที่จะดันมันเข้ากับผนังกระจกของแล็บที่ว่างเปล่า กดจูบแนบแน่น สอดลิ้นเข้าไปลิ้มรสชาติของอาหารกลางวันและของหวานจนเดร้กแทบสำลัก

 

ไรออทถอนจูบออกมาก่อน ลิ้นเรียวยาวไล้ทั่วสันกรามและลำคออย่างกระหาย อยากจะลิ้มรสชาติของคนตรงหน้าให้มากกว่านี้อีก —

 

**_“โดดงานมาทำแบบนี้เนี่ย นิสัยไม่ดีเลยนะคุณหนู”_** กระซิบเบา ๆ ข้างหู หลีกเลี่ยงจะงับเพราะความคมของฟัน ส่งส่วนหนึ่งไปรวบข้อมือบางทั้งสองขึ้นเหนือหัว ยึดติดไว้กับผนังเป็นพันธนาการ

 

"ไม่ใช่ว่านายเองก็ชอบแบบนี้เหรอ ไรออท" เดร้กเชิดหน้าขึ้น ส่งยิ้มหวานเหมือนกับที่ทำให้ลูกค้าหลายคน ดวงตาสีเข้มช้อนมองอย่างยั่วเย้า และแน่ละ ไรออทกำลังจะคลั่ง

 

_**“'เรา' ชอบแบบนี้”**_ ซิมไบโอตผู้ถูกครอบครองอยู่ในตัวแสยะยิ้ม แกะกระดุมเสื้อของร่างตรงหน้าออก เขารับความคิดของเดร้ก ไรออทจ้องอย่างหยอกเย้า **_“ไม่ต้องถอดให้หมดเหรอ?”_**

 

"มีประชุมต่อน่ะ" เดร้กตอบ พยายามไม่ให้เสียงสั่นตอนที่ความรู้สึกเย็นเยียบของใยหนืดแตะแผ่นอกและหน้าท้อง สายตาเต็มไปด้วยความต้องการ แต่ก็ยังแฝงความเย่อหยิ่งตามแบบฉบับของคนเอาแต่ใจไว้

 

_**“แต่นายก็ยังอยากทำกับฉันตอนนี้ แล้วเข้าห้องประชุมไปทั้ง ๆ ที่สภาพนายจะดูไม่ได้เพราะฉันจะทิ้งรอยทุกอย่างไว้บนตัวนายงั้นเหรอ”** _

 

"ก็อย่าทำรอยสิ...อ๊ะ!"

 

เดร้กหลุดเสียงครางออกมาเมื่อไรออทเริ่มต้นที่จะปลดเข็มขัดและรูดซิปกางเกงของเขาลงและตวัดลิ้นยาวผ่านส่วนปลายของท่อนเนื้อแกนกลางที่ชูชันขึ้นจนชั้นในเนื้อดีนั่นพองนูนจนสังเกตเห็นได้ชัด ยังไม่ทันทำอะไรเสื้อเชิ้ตด้านในที่ถูกปลดกระดุมออกก็เริ่มยับยู่ยี่ซะแล้ว ไม่ต้องพูดถึงเรื่องที่ว่าเขากับไรออทกำลังจะมีเซ็กส์กันทั้ง ๆ ที่เสื้อผ้าเขาอยู่ครบทุกชิ้นเลย ..

 

_**“ลองอะไรใหม่หน่อยไหมคุณหนู?”** _

 

ไรออทเอ่ยถาม จากนั้นเรียวขาสองข้างของเดร้กถูกยึดไว้ให้ลอยเหนือพื้นและแยกออกจากกัน ไม่กว้างมากนักแต่ก็พอที่ไรออทจะสอดนิ้ว— หรืออย่างน้อยก็ส่วนของซิมไบโอตที่เหมือนกันสองอันเข้าไปในด้านหลัง ความหนืดที่ยืดหยุ่นได้นั่นเป็นการหล่อลื่นไปในตัวจึงไม่เจ็บเท่าไหร่ และสุดท้ายซิมไบโอตสีเงินก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะทิ้งรอยแดงจ้ำไว้บนแผ่นอกสีแทน อย่างน้อยก็ไม่มีคนเห็น

 

"อื้มม..ฟัค..อ่า ไรออท ขยับสิ เร็ว.." เดร้กออกปาก ท่าทางจะสั่งมากกว่าขอ "ผมมีประชุมในอีกยี่สิบนาที แล้วก็อยากให้นายเข้ามาอยู่ในตัวผม กระแทกแรง ๆ จะแย่อยู่แล้ว .."

 

_**“พูดแบบนี้ปฏิเสธไม่ลง”** _

 

ไม่มีเวลาจะให้แหย่เล่นแล้ว

 

"อ๊า!" เสียงหวานหลุดลอดจากลำคอเมื่อสิ่งที่สอดแทรกอยู่ด้านในขยายใหญ่ขึ้นอย่างที่เขาต้องการ การขยับเขยื้อนภายในที่รวดเร็วและรุนแรงตามแบบฉบับของไรออททำให้เดร้กยิ่งรู้สึกว่าพันธะของเขาทั้งสองเข้ากันได้มากยิ่งขึ้น "อื้อ..ไร..ออ-!"

 

เผลอลืมหายใจตอนถูกกระแทกเข้าจุดอ่อนไหวซ้ำ ๆ จนสมองเต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกเสียวซ่าน เดร้กชอบเวลาที่ไรออทไม่อ่อนโยนกับเขา ยอมให้แค่ในเวลานี้เท่านั้นล่ะ

 

**_“ชอบไหม?”_** ไรออทกระซิบถาม ปรนเปรอด้านหน้าให้ด้วยการขยับสายที่พันอยู่รอบ ๆ ในแบบที่อีกฝ่ายชอบ _ **“ฉันทำให้นายพอใจได้ไหม ที่รัก”**_

 

"อื้ม.. ชอบมาก.." เดร้กตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้มหวาน ดวงตาฉ่ำน้ำมองยั่วยวน "ได้สิ- อ๊ะ- ไรออท อ่า แบบนั้น ตรงนั้นละ แรงอีก.."

 

ทุกคำสั่งเริ่มกลายเป็นน้ำเสียงอ้อนวอน และซิมไบโอตสีเงินก็สนองให้อย่างเอาใจ

 

คาร์ลตัน เดร้กผู้เย่อหยิ่งกำลังหลงซิมไบโอตตัวนี้จนถอนตัวแทบไม่ขึ้น และไรออทก็กำลังตกเป็นทาสของมนุษย์คนนี้มากขึ้นทุกวัน ๆ

 

เดร้กน่ะ อร่อยกว่าใคร.. จริง ๆ นะ

 

"ไรออท ผมจะ..! อ๊า..!"

 

น้ำขุ่นข้นเปรอะเปื้อนหน้าท้องสีแทนหลังร่างกายของเดร้กกระตุกเกร็ง ไรออทขยับมาทาบทับ กดจูบที่ริมฝีปากแรง ๆ อีกครั้งในขณะที่กลืนกินของเหลวที่เปื้อนอยู่บนร่างกายเข้าไป

 

"ฮืม..ปล่อยผมลงได้แล้ว" คนตัวเล็กกว่าสั่ง แต่ก็ยังคงหอบเบา ๆ จากสิ่งที่เพิ่งทำ

 

_**“อร่อย..”**_ ไรออทพึมพำ ค่อย ๆ ปล่อยร่างกายของโฮสต์ตนเองให้เป็นอิสระ ประคองไว้ซักพักจนคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะยืนไหวแล้วก็ซึมกลับเข้าไปในร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายตามเดิม มองคุณหนูคนสวยแต่งตัวผ่านสายตาคู่เดียวกัน อา สภาพแค่มองก็รู้ว่าทำอะไรมา ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ หัวยุ่ง ๆ และเสื้อผ้ายับยู่ยี่ .. แต่ไรออทชอบจัง

 

_**“นายตอนนี้สวยมากเลย”** _

 

"ผมไม่ดีใจกับคำชมของนายหรอกนะ... เหลืออีกเจ็ดนาที ช่วยผมเปลี่ยนชุดที่ห้องก่อนไปประชุมด้วยล่ะ"

 

ไรออทหัวเราะหึอย่างพอใจ เพราะเขารู้ว่าจริง ๆ แล้วเดร้กก็ชอบที่เขาชมนั่นล่ะ

 

**_“ตามนั้น ที่รัก”_ **

 

 


End file.
